Another Curtis
by Kassie Curtis
Summary: What would it be like if the Curtis brothers had a sister?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders.

* * *

My name is Kassie Curtis. I have light long brown hair. My eyes are greenish grey. I'm thirteen years old and play sports. Oh and I have three older brothers. The oldest, Darry, became our guardian because are parents were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver. The other driver was killed as well. So Darry took it upon himself to raise me and my other brothers. He works to hard. He roofs houses all day and has a lot of responsibility. Darry's only twenty.

The second oldest is Sodapop, or Soda. Our dad was very creative. Soda is amazing. He is the nicest, coolest guy you will ever meet. You can talk to him about anything. He is super caring. Soda is sixteen and dropped out of school. He now works at the DX gas station to help pay the bills.

Next is Ponyboy. He is fourteen. I always talk to Pony. He understands me since we are the youngest of the family and gang. He loves reading and is really smart. He gets straight A's in school. I go to him for help. Pony is also a dreamer. I don't think he can help it either.

I do okay on school. I mean I don't bring straight A's. I bring B's and sometimes a C or two. The only A's I get are one art and gym. The only reason I'm not failing any classes is because I need a C or higher to be able to play my sports.

Right now is soccer season. I love soccer. Today I have a home game after school. So I meet my teammates and best friend Mackayla in the locker room.

"Hey Kassie. You ready to play and win," said Mackayla.

"Yah. I can't wait actually. I'm so excited because Darry, Soda, Pony and the gang are coming to see me," I told her with excitement. I was almost jumping up and down.

When we finished getting ready we went out on the field. Mackayla and I took some soccer balls out. She is our goalie so I took some shots to warm her up and myself. Mackayla is like one of the best goalies you could have. She is amazing.

Families and friends were arriving now and our whole team was warming up now. Mackayla and I are team captains so we had the team take two laps. On our second lap I looked over at the side lined were family and friends and saw my brothers with the gang. They were sitting on the grass talking. I just smiled at that.

After the second lab, Mackayla went in the goal and we took shots. The refs then called captains over to see who would get the ball first.

We had to shake hands. Though the other two captains didn't seem to want to shake my hands. When the refs turned around to get the coin on of the girls said," Who knew a greaser could play an actually sport."

I wanted to hit hurt in her face and I think Mackayla knew too because she got in front of me and held me back.

"Kassie don't listen to her. She just wants to did get under your skin," Mackayla said to me.

I calmed down and relaxed. Then the refs came with a coin. The other girls picked heads so we had tails. The ref flipped the coin. The other team gets ball first. We then left and went back to our benches. I really didn't like that girl and I am now really ready to play.

Soda's POV

Kassie had a home game today so we decided to go. I'm glad we are. I knew she wanted us to come to her games. Mom and dad went to all her home games of any sport so Darry and the rest of us figured we should try to go to all the home games too.

We brought along the gang as well. Steve and Pony went with Two-Bit and I went with Darry in the truck.

When we arrived I saw Kassie and her best friend Mackayla running in front of the team. I think they were doing laps.

I sat down on the grass. Pony followed my lead and so did everyone else. Now we were just talking, having fun waiting for Kassie's game to start.

"Soda, look. There she is," Pony said nudging me. I looked where he was pointing to and saw Kassie and Mackayla walking to the refs.

"Oh, yah. Did I tell you guys? Kassie and Mackayla are team captains," Darry said with a big smile.

"Darry how could you forget to tells. That's awesome," I said with a big grin.

I couldn't believe my sister was team captain wow. I wonder why she didn't tell Ponyboy or me. I mean she tells us everything. I looked at Ponyboy and could tell this was new to him too.

I looked back at Kassie. Mackayla was in front of her. It looked like she was holding Kassie back. I saw who they were facing and saw two soc girls. Figures. I thought. Well I know now that this is goin to be either a really good game or bad.

Kassie's POV

I hate Socs. Especially girl Socs that are on sports teams. I've learned that soc girls can't play, but always get their way.

I went back to the bench with Mackayla. We told her that they have ball first and which side we will be defending first.

Once that was settled we got on the field in our positions. I was center midfield, Mackayla was goalie, Anna was center striker, Teagan was center defense, and then we have out wing players.

It felt like forever until the other team finally got on the field. I can't wait to play. I'm going to do my best and try to win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We are now in the second half. We are winning I think by two points. But you never stop if you're in the lead. You always keep on playing until you here that finally whistle.

I was literary sweating everywhere. My back is so wet as well as my head and hair. Oh well. I didn't care. I just continued to play the game.

The opposing team kicked it out of bonds on the viewer's side and of course it landed in front of my brothers and the gang. I quickly got the sideline to throw it in. I could tell and feel that my brothers and the gang were all watching me. I'm actually surprised Soda didn't saw anything to me.

"Anna middle," I yelled.

She saw that the middle was wide open so she sprinted quickly threw in the ball and ran back in. Anna successfully got it and scored. We all cheered and went back to starting positrons.

The other team has the ball now. The offense to past our offense. The girl soc was coming right at me and to tell you the truth I was happy.

I ran up to her and took the ball from her. I knew she would be right behind me so I was to pass the ball up to Anna, but I was pushed from behind and fell to the ground. I hit my headfirst and I heard a whistle.

It got quiet for a second and them I se Anna reach her hand out to me. She helped me up and once I was up the crowd started to clap.

"Anna what happened?" I asked.

"You get to take a penalty kick because it was a personal foul," she told me.

Wow I thought. I get to take a penalty shot. We walked up the opposing teams goal and goalie. The ref placed the ball on the indicated line where the ball was supposed to go for a penalty shot. I took a few steps back and stopped. I took a big breath and relaxed. It was super quiet. I knew I needed and wanted to get this shot in. I started to sprint to the ball. I kicked it within the laces of my right cleat and it spun to the left hand corner in the goal. GOAL!

O got the shot in. I heard the audience clap and my team ran up to me and gave me a big group hug. It felt great. Then the ref blew the whistle. It was game. We won! I was so happy and proud of me team. We played a good game and I think one of the best games we played.

We shook hands with the other team and went back to our bench. Coach congratulated us and told us about next week practices.

Mackayla and I then grabbed out bags and started heading over to our families and friends who were on the other side of the field.

"That was a good game," Mackayla said to me.

"Yah it was. I you did a great job in the goal. I could never be a goalie." I said looking at her.

"Thanks. Well you are a great mid fielder. Why can't you be a goalie," she asked me.

"I don't know. I like running and I don't have good reflexes," I said.

"Please! I think you be good at it," she said.

"Good at what," asked Darry.

We arrived to where my family and friends were.

"She doesn't think she would be a good goalie because she has slow reflexes," Mackayla told my older brother.

"Oh! She has good reflexes," said Soda coming over to me and giving me a hug. "Good game."

"Thanks," I said.

"Well I better go see my family. Bye everyone and good game Kassie," Mackayla said walking away.

"Bye Mackayla. Good game too." I yelled to her.

I turned around and everyone was looking at me. It was silent for a couple of seconds until Pony broke the silence. "Well that was a good game. Good job Kassie," he said giving me a hug.

I hugged him back and smiled. I love Ponyboy. It always understands me and is always there for me.

"So you guys ready to go. Someone could use a shower," said Darry looking at me.

"I don't smell that bad," I said with a smile. Everyone laughed. It was funny because I really do smell. I have sweat everywhere.

We walked back to the truck and Steve's car.

"Bye Steve. Bye Two-bit," I said.

"Bye Kassie. Good game. We will meet you guys back at the house for dinner," Steve said.

"Bye Kassie. See you guys later," yelled Two-bit.

Pony and I jumped in the back seat of the truck while Soda and Darry where in the front. On the way home we talked about the game. Darry said he was really impressed and that I could defiantly make it on the high school team. I totally forgot this is my eighth grade year. Last year in middle school. Wow.

Once we got home Darry told me take a shower and when I'm done dinner would be ready. So I ran up the stairs as fast as I could cause man was I really hungry. Also, I smelled really bad too.

Darry's POV

"That girl is going to hurt herself if she keeps running up those stairs," I said.

"Yah! Probably. But I hope she doesn't fall down and get hurt anytime soon," Soda told me.

"Yah." I said.

For dinner I decided to make pasta. It was easy and simple to make. While I was waiting for the water to start boiling I saw that Pony was reading on the couch and Soda was lookin through a car magazine. I still heard the shower goin so I figured I have a couple minutes of quietness.

I was thinking on how it's already spring and the school year was almost over. Kassie would be graduating middle school. I couldn't believe she would be. I remember like it was yesterday that my brothers and I found out mom was going to have a girl.

Flashback

Dad brought us to the hospital and we waited outside mom's room. Dad went in to check on his wife. Soda and Ponyboy couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to have a baby sister. Soda kept on saying that he hoped she wouldn't be like a girlie girl. It turns out he was right. Kassie was a tomboy and played all kinda of sports. She was the opposite of a girlie girl. Pony just kept on saying how now he wouldn't be the youngest anymore. I was just thinking about how her life would turn out. I mean she would have three older brothers plus the gang.

Steve and Two-bit showed up too. They were excited as well. I was surprised that Steve was because well he wasn't a big fan of Ponyboy.

We continued on talking and imaging what it is going to be like with a baby sister.

"I'm going to teach her how to drive," Two-bit said.

"Ah! Not the way that you drive. I don't even go in the car with you," I said.

It was true. Two-bit was a horrible driver. I don't trust him at all.

Dad then came out.

"Hey guys. There is someone here I want you to meet."

Dad picked up Pony and walked in the room. We were right behind him. When I got in the room I saw mom on the bed holding our new baby sister. Soda immediately to mom askin hundred questions. He was hopping up and down as well. Steve was right beside him. Dad still held Ponyboy and I was on moms other side.

"Mommy what are you goin to name her," Sodapop asked.

"Well since your father picked yours and Pony's name. We decided I could choose the name. I always liked the name Kassie with a K," mom said.

"That's a pretty name," I said.

"Yeah! Kassie Ann Curtis," mom said.

I looked down at my baby sister, Kassie. She was so little and looked so innocent. She finally opened her eyes and she had Pony's eyes. Those emerald green eyes with a hint of gray. She had beautiful eyes. I knew from then I would so anything for her and protect her.

End of flashback

Soda's POV

I was looking at my magazine when I got really hungry.

"Hey Pony want to go check to see if dinner is ready yet."

He put down his book and nodded. We walked into the kitchen and saw Darry stirring the pasta. He looked like he was thinking about something. I was about to ask when Ponyboy beat me to it.

"Hey Darry. Whatcha thinking about?"

He turned around and saw us. "Oh hey guys. I was just remembering the day we met Kassie for the first time," he said.

"Oh I remember that day. She was so small and cute," I said. I was right too. She was the cutest thing you could of met and known. She still is too and I promised I would protect her from anything.

"So Darry is dinner ready yet," Ponyboy asked.

"Yah. Just about. Why don't you go get your sister," he told Pony.

Pony went up the stairs to get Kassie and I decided to set the table. Man I couldn't believe my baby sister would be graduating this spring.

Kassie's POV

When I finished my shower I went to my room and put on a pair of sweatpants and an old short to wear to bed. I was putting my hair up when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Pony then walked in and sat on my bed.

"Hey Kassie, dinner is almost ready. We are having pasta."

I sat down beside Pony and nodded my head. We continued to talk about the game. He said I should try track some time but I didn't like just running. I needed a soccer ball, basketball or and other kind of ball in front of me to run.

When decided to head downstairs and eat dinner hoping it was ready now. When we entered I saw Soda setting up the table and Darry putting the Pasta in our bowls. Pony and I sat down at our sits. Darry handed us out pasta and we dug in. Man was I hungry.

"So Kassie how many games so u have left," Darry asked.

"Umm I think I have two. And if we beat Oklahoma City we are goin to the championships."

"Wow that's great," Soda said with a big smile.

"Yah. I hope we win. The girls soccer team never even one a game and now we could go to states and win. I really hope we go," I said with a smile.

"Well you keep working hard and you guys probably will make it," Darry said.

All of a sudden the front door flew open and Steve cans into the kitchen and sat down between Soda and me.

We started talking and having a good time. We were laughing at jokes and other stuff.

After dinner we went to the living room. Pony, Steve and I got to the couch first. There is only room for three and Darry sits in the recliner. So Soda has to either sit on the floor or stand.

Soda's POV

Steve, Ponyboy and Kassie sprinted to the couch since there is only room for three. I casually walked into the living room though. I had a plan to be able to sit on the couch.

They were already sitting on the couch watching TV. Kassie was in the middle of Steve and Pony. They don't really connect, but for some reason Kassie and Steve do. It's weird but I don't question it. As I got closer to the couch Darry just smiled at me from his spot on the recliner. I think he knew I had a plan on sitting down.

I'm glad their eyes are glued onto the TV and they probably didn't even know I was there.

I stood in front of Kassie for a minute until she saw me.

"Sorry, Soda no room," she said.

"Oh don't worry. I have an idea," I told her.

She gave me a clueless look. I quickly lifted her up and sat down on the couch. I placed her on my lap then. It happened in less then a minute.

"Hey, Soda. That's not fair. I got here first," Kassie's said looking at me now.

"Sorry kiddo. You are the only light one here and I figured you wouldn't mine sitting on my lap."

First she looked at me with anger but it went away pretty fast. She had a smile on her face than leaned back on me. Of course I didn't mine. I loved my baby sister. We then continued watching TV. I saw that Darry had a smile on his face before returns back to his newspaper. I also had a smile on my face.

Pony's POV

Soda had lifted Kassie up and took her spot on the couch and then putting her on his lap. Kassie looked like she was going to hit Soda but soon had a smile on her face and so did Soda. Kassie had leaned against Soda and continued watching TV.

I kept glancing at both my younger sister and older brother. They looked so comfortable. I still forget that Kassie is only thirteen and doesn't weigh much. I used to pull her I my lap too when there was no room on the couch. She could be on anyone's lap and that person wouldn't care.

Once I even saw that Steve had pulled Kassie on to his lap instead of kicking Two-bit off the couch.

It's weird realizing that Kassie will be graduating this spring and then be going into high school. I was cu from my thoughts when Darry was saying my name.

"Pony why don't you take your shower and then get ready for bed. It's almost twelve."

I looked up at the clock and saw it was almost twelve. Wow. I completely lost track if time..again.

I looked at Kassie and Soda and noticed she was fast asleep on Soda. She looked so small and innocent when she slept. Steve was still here but was watching tv. I got off the couch and headed upstairs to take a shower. I said good night before goin up.

Darry's POV

I had one sibling down but two to go. It was almost twelve and I needed to get the other two to bed as well.

Kassie was fast asleep on Soda. She had big day today and I am actually shocked she stayed up this long. She finally fell asleep around eleven twenty.

"Hey Soda. I think it's time to get someone to bed," I said motioning at Kassie.

Soda smiled, " yah I think so too."

I got of the recliner and headed to pick up Kassie. Me thought Soda stopped me.

"Darry you head to bed. I got her," he said.

"Are you sure," I asked.

"Yah! She doesn't weigh much," Soda said.

"Okay! Steve you staying tonight," I said looking at him.

"Yah. If you guys don't mind," Steve said.

I shook my head and said good night to them. I got up the stairs and didn't hear the shower. I figured Ponyboy took a quick one and was in his and Soda's room fast asleep. I got to my room and once my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

Soda's POV

Darry went to bed when I told him I would get Kassie to bed. I gently picked her up and I had her in my arms still asleep. I looked down and saw how small she was. I just smiled at her.

"Hey Soda. You need help. I can carry her if you want," Steve asked.

"Nah! I'm fine. I'll see you in the morning," I said.

Steve just nodded and laid out on the couch. I think he was fast asleep once he was comfortable.

I quietly got up the stairs trying not to wake Kassie up. I got her door and opened it. I walked towards her bed and gently placed her down. I pulled the covers over her and just smiled at her.

I was really impressed today at her game. I didn't realize how good she was. She did amazing. I wished I saw more of her games.

I walked out of her room and went to mine. Pony was already fast asleep. I got to my side of the bed and laid down. Man was I tired because I was asleep once my head hit the pillow.

Kassie's POV

I woke up in my room. I don't remember going to bed and then I realized it. I fell asleep on Soda last night. I guess he brought me to bed.

I got out of bed and got dressed. It was Saturday. Thank god. I didn't feel like going to school. I wanted to hang out my brothers and the gang but I knew Darry still worked on Saturdays. The only day he had off was Sunday.

I put on an old pair of jeans and my basketball short I got that year by making it to the championships. We were so close to winning. But someone elbowed me in the nose and I got a bloody nose. I was told I couldn't continue. We lost by three baskets. It was awful but we came in second place.

Anyway I made my bed and headed downstairs. I noticed Steve was crashed out on the couch. I got a glass of chocolate milk from the kitchen and sat down on the floor and put the TV on with low volume. I leaned against the couch a watched Scooby-doo. This used to be my favorite show. Though when I was younger I used to get scared. I went to Darry's room or our parents and told them that the monsters were coming. Then I would fall asleep with them in bed.

I was still thinking about the past when I realized I was being lifted up from the floor. I saw that Steve was up and placing me on his legs. I loved Steve. He was like another brother too me. I just smiled at him.

"Hey kiddo. Whatcha doin up already," he asked.

"Hey. Sorry if I woke you up. I made sure the volume was low," I said.

He just smiled at me. "Don't worry about it. I was up already. I was debating if I was going to get to get food or not."

I just nodded and went back to watching TV.

"Hey is Darry at work already," I asked.

"Yah! He left earlier then usually. He told me to tell you guys he will be getting out earlier and that we could play some football or something when he got home."

"Really! We going to go play football," I said with excitement.

We continued to talk when we heard movement up stairs. I figured Soda and or Pony is up now.

Soon I heard footsteps coming downstairs. I then saw Soda and Pony looking at us.

"Well ain't this a pretty sight. You two look so cute together," Soda teased.

"Ah! Your just jealous, beside I figured she would rather be on the couch then on the floor," Steve said.

"Well wholes hungry? How bout pancakes," Soda said.

We al nodded our heads. I loved Soda's pancakes.

Soda went into the kitchen and started making dinner. Steve got up and followed Soda. Pony sat down beside me on the couch and we talked.

Pony's POV

Kassie and I were talking when Soda yelled that breakfast was ready. We got up and had breakfast. Soda's pancakes were blue. He just loves to use that food color dye stuff. Oh well. They tasted really good. We had a good conversation. We talked about what we can do this weekend. Kassie though said she had practice tomorrow at noon.

"Yah I have practice tomorrow at noon. Mackayla said her mom can bring me there and home," Kassie said.

"Alright. Wait why do you have practice tomorrow. You haven't before," Soda asked.

Kassie just shrugged. "I'm not quite sure actually."

"Well how bout we go to the lot and play some ball," I said.

Kassie literally jumped out of her sit. "Yah. Let's go."

We all laughed at her.

"Okay so what are we goin to play then," Steve asked.

"Oh cane we play soccer," Kassie asked.

"Um sure. But you are going to kick our butts," Soda said.

"Okay. So the teams will be me and Ponyboy vs you and Steve," Kassie said.

We all agreed and went off to the lot to play some soccer.

Kassie's POV

We decided to go play soccer in the lot. It was Pony and I against Sodapop and Steve. We had to explain to Steve that tut any tackle or use your hands.

We played for about and hour. Pony and I killed Soda and Steve. Pony and I scored at least four goals each and they scored like two in totally. It was so much fun. I loved playing with the guys. When we walked home it was getting dark and Darry was probably home.

"Hey guys. Where have you've been," Darry asked.

"Darry we played soccer and Pony and I beat Soda and Steve," I said while sitting at spot the table.

"Well I'm glad you guys had fun," Darry said.

The rest of the night went as the usually. After dinner Pony and I did the dishes. After we hung out with the gang in the living room. Soda, Steve and I played rummy. Darry doesn't want to learn or play poker so I couldn't suggest it. Oh well cause I like rummy. After awhile I was getting tired so I went to sit down on the couch next to Pony.

"Kassie time for bed," Darry told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well one you have practice tomorrow. Two you are exhausted," Darry said.

"Fine." I got up and said good night to everyone. I walked up the stairs and headed to the bathroom, so I could brush my teeth. After, I went to my room and changed into a pair of shorts that were probably Soda's so I rolled them up and one of Pony's old track shirts since he couldn't fit into it anymore.

I couldn't believe Pony gave me his shirt. He said he didn't mind because it was too small for him but could fit me. I didn't agree with him though.

I got under my blankets and went to sleep.

"Kassie time to get up," I heard Darry yell.

I didn't want to get out of bed, but I knew I had to. Last time when I didn't get up Soda and Pony came to get me up. They got me up by tickling me. It was not fun.

So I got up and put on my shorts and practice shirt. My gear was done stairs. I got downstairs and saw Darry making breakfast.

"Morning baby girl," he said.

"Morning Darry. What's for breakfast," I asked while sitting down.

"Eggs," he said while placing my plate in front of me.

"Thanks," I said and dug in. Darry makes the best scramble eggs. I don't know what his secret is. Pony and Soda were both asleep cause they could sleep in today, so it was nuts Darry and I until Mrs. Thompson comes to get me.

After breakfast I brushed my teeth and combed my hair then put it into a ponytail. I came back downstairs and put on my soccer socks, shin guards and cleats.

Beep! Beep!

"Kassie Mrs. Thompson is here," Darry yelled.

"Coming," I said. I ran into the living room. "Bye Darry." I said giving him a hug.

Darry returned my hug. "Bye Kassie and work hard. "

I got outside and waved good-bye. I got into the car and we drove off to practice. On the way there we talked to each other practically about anything. It feels nice to be able to talk to girls without any boys around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At practice we did three laps today. Some of the girls were complaining. I don't know why. It is just one extra lap. What's the big deal?

After we did laps we stretched. Since Mackayla and I are captains the team circle around us. We also lead the stretches too.

Then Mackayla went in the goal and we practiced our shooting, passing and dribbling. We each have a partner and start at midfield. The person with the ball dribbles down a little then passes to their partner. The other person then takes a few more dribbles and shoots.

Practice was longer than I thought it would be. It was already gettin dark out and I have a feeling Darry is worried cause I told him it was only a two-hour practice but it turned out to be four hours. Mackayla's mom is picken her up and said she can bring me home too.

Mackayla and I were walked to the parking lot and tried to find her moms car. Soon we found it and walked over to it.

"Hi Mrs. Thompson." I said getting in the back.

"Hey girls. How was practice," she asked.

"It was good" Mackayla answered.

"Mrs. Thompson do you mind if I burrow your phone to call Darry. He is probably worrying right now," I said.

"Sure thing Kassie" she said handing me her phone.

I took the phone with thanking her. I leaned back in the seat and dialed my number. Darry is probably sitting right next to the phone.

I heard it ring once till I heard

Darry's voice.

Hello...hi Darry its Kassie...Kassie where are? Are you okay?... Darry I'm fine. Calm down. I was just letting you know practice ran late and Mrs. Thompson is bringing me home. So I'll be home in like twenty minutes. We left the field a couple minutes ago...okay! See you soon. Bye Darry. Bye Kassie...

I gave Mrs. Thompson her phone back and thanked her again. For about ten minutes we had a really long discussion about graduation. Mrs. Thompson stopped at a red light. When it turned green she went forward. All of a sudden headlights were coming right at us and before I knew it I was upside down in the car. The car was flipped over. I was in a car accident.

I looked around the car. There was glass everywhere. I saw a lot of blood. I have no idea if it's mine or not. I saw Mackayla and her mom in the front. They were both unconscious and I didn't know what to do. I tried getting up but I can't feel my right hand. I look down at it and it looked okay but it hurt a lot.

I was going to try to get out again until I heard the sirens. I saw red and blue lights. I knew it was probably the police and ambulances.

I heard doors slam and footsteps coming over. I looked up and I saw a paramedic.

"Hello. Are you okay," he asked.

I shook my head. I didn't know if I wanted or could talk.

"Okay. Well before I get you and your friends out I need to know if anything hurts it feels broken." He said.

I touched my right hand and wrist and he nodded.

"Okay! So I'm going to try to get you out okay."

I nodded again. He then opened the passenger door and crawled some way in. He put his arms around me and then we were out of the car. He still held me and brought to the ambulance. He put me on a gurney.

"My friends are getting yours our right now and I need to get you to the hospital."

I nodded and he gently pushed me down to lie down. There was already a driver so once the doors were closed he drove off to the hospital. The paramedic that got me stayed with me. He pressed a cloth on my and with pressure I think to stop the bleeding. He then leveled my right arm cause I think my wrist is broken.

"I'm goin to examine your wrist. It might hurt so I was wonderin if you tell me about yourself," he said.

I waited a couple seconds to begin talking. "Umm my name is Kassie Curtis. I'm thirteen and I have three older brothers. I play soccer and basketball."

"What about your parents," he said still examining my wrist.

"Umm my parents were killed in a car accident in the fall. My oldest brother, Darry, is our legal guardian," I said trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry about that. Well Kassie we are at the hospital and the doctors are probably goin to take to get X-rays for your wrist and then stitch up that big gash on your head. While they are doin that I will call your brothers. Okay."

I nodded and he carried me into the hospital.

Darry's POV

Kassie called me and said she would be here in twenty minutes. It's been an hour and I'm getting really nervous.

"Darry you need to relax. They probably stopped for dinner," Soda said coming out of the kitchen.

"Yah your probably right," I said sitting back down in my chair. "Where's Ponyboy?"

"Oh he's in the bedroom probably reading or something," Soda said sitting down on the couch.

All of a sudden the phone rang. I was hoping it was Kassie but my hoped were shattered. The hospital called and said she and friends were in a car accident and are at the hospital right now. They didn't tell me her condition.

I dropped the phone and I think Soda knew something was wrong.

"Darry what's wrong," he asked.

"Soda go get Ponyboy right now. We are going to the hospital."

Soda sprinted to his and Pony's room. I got my shoes on and waited in the truck for them. It was he night if mom and dad's accident all over again. Pony came out and sat in the middle of Soda and me.

"Darry what's going on," said my youngest brother.

I waited a couple second and then decided to tell them. "They were in a car accident and I don't know her condition," I said speeding to the hospital. It got really quiet. At the corner of my eye I could see tears going down both my brothers cheeks.

Kassie's POV.

After the doctors took my X-rays they brought me to a room. A nurse came in and started stitching up the gash on my head. It hurt a lot but I wasn't going to shed a single tear.

Though I really want my brothers right now. I did ask the doctor about my friends and Mackayla just need stitches in her arm, but Mrs. Thompson has a broken leg and arm.

Another nurse came in and put up these plastic pictures that I think are my X-rays.

Just then the doctor came. "Hello. Kassie. I see the nurse stitched up your head."

I nodded.

"Well um. I got some news about your right wrist. It is indeed broken and you will be wearing a small cast like brace. That bass news is I'm not suite sure it will heal. I will tell you the rest when your guardian comes."

I couldn't believe it. I did break my wrist. He worst is he doesn't knew if it will heal. I really want my brothers right now.

"Kassie I will be right back. Okay," said the doctor. I just nodded again.

All of a sudden the door flew open and before I knew it I was in Sodapop's arms. I then broke down in tears with him. We sat down on the bed and then Pony came running in and I was again in my brother's arms.

Darry was last but that was because the doctor had to talk to him. When Darry came in he picked me up and sat down on the bed with me in his laps.

I then just broke down in Darry's arms. My face was buried in his chest getting his shirt all wet.

"Darry I was so scared," I kept saying.

Darry kept rocking Sodapop and Pony and me rubbed my back.

"Shh. Kassie. You need to calm down. Okay," said Darry. "Your safe."

Soda's POV

Kassie broke down in Darry's arms. Pony and I rubbed her back and said comforting words. Soon the doctor came in. He said she was very lucky that she got out with just stitches, but he was concerned of her right wrist. He showed us her X-ray and I looked like she didn't have a wrist. It was completely shattered. He doesn't know how it will heal cause he never witnessed these before. She does have a cast on tat just ends a little above her wrist. The doctor also said she couldn't continue playing soccer for the rest of the season. That killed her right there. She loved sports. Sports were literally her life.

One Kassie calmed down we left for the truck. I told her I would carry her but she insisted she could walk. Pony, Darry and I got off the bed and stood up in front of her. She got her legs over the bed and got to her feet. She immediately fell and Pony and I quickly got to her side. We helped her up. She smiled at us and then said she was fine. Pony and I slowly left her side. She took a few steps and she looked fine. Darry was in front. Pony was then at Darry's side. I stayed with Kassie. Her eyes were at the floor not bothering to look up.

"Kassie, you okay," I asked her.

She still didn't look up when she answered me, "Soda don't worry I'm fine. Just shaken up."

I nodded. We walked out of the building and got to the truck. Pony and Kassie were in the middle between Darry and me. I saw that Darry kept on glancing at Kassie. I think h is worried and so am I. I know she isn't fine.

She rested her head on Pony's shoulders. I saw her hands shaking and her right leg was staring too. I took her hands and smiled at her. She looked at me and smiled too.

She turned her eyes back to the road and kept on looking both ways. I'm guessing that the car that it the car she was in and from the side.

When we got to the house Ponyboy and Kassie were fast asleep. Darry carrier Ponyboy in and I got Kassie. Darry went into Pony's room and mine and I went to Kassie's. Her room was right next to ours. I placed her gently in her bed and pulled the covers over her. I stepped back and looked at her. She looked so small and innocent. I couldn't believe my baby sister was graduating in a couple months. She will be going to high school next year with Ponyboy. He will be a junior as well. Wow.

I closed her door half way and went to my room and Pony's. He was fast asleep on his side of the bed. I didn't see Darry so I figured he went to bed. I went to my side of the bed and placed my arm over Ponyboy and fell asleep immediately.

Kassie's POV

I woke up to a super quiet house. I was in my bed and my head and wrist was killing me. I just remembered that last night really happened when I saw a cast on my right wrist and felt a bandage on my head that covered the stitches.

I got out of bed and decided to go down stairs. As I came down stairs it still was dead quiet. I guess everyone went to school and work.

As I got to the kitchen I saw Soda at the table flipping through a magazine. He must have heard me come downstairs cause he jumped out of his sit and I was suddenly in a bear hug. I was shocked at first and then I hugged him back.

He let go and stayed in front of me. He pushed my hair behind my ear, "hey baby girl. How you feelin today?"

"Umm okay, my wrist hurts but I will live," I said with a smile.

He gave me his famous grin and walked to the fridge.

"Well kiddo it is just you and I for awhile. Darry went to work and the others went it school. You hungry? I'll make some eggs," he said.

"Umm yah. Thanks." I said sitting down at the table. "Soda why aren't you at work?"

"Someone has to watch you today and I of course volunteered."

"Wait it is just you and me?" I asked.

"Yah of course. We get to do what ever we want," he said while starting to make scramble eggs.

"Cool. We haven't hung in awhile. Like just two of us," I told him, which was true. Soda and I haven't hung out in awhile. I think it is because I'm younger.

"What do you mean? We hung out a lot?" He asked scrambling eggs.

"Soda we haven't hung out in awhile cause you are either hangin with Steve or with your girlfriend," I told him with sadness in my voice.

He turned around with kind of a sad look on his face. "Sorry Kassie. Now that I think about it you are right. But today it is just you and me," he said with a smile again.

I smiled back at him. Soda finished breakfast and we ate together talking about what to do today. I suggested we could have a juggling contest with the soccer ball since I can't actually play the game. Soda agreed and I was ecstatic.

So after breakfast we went out to the backyard. I had to first teach Soda had to juggle with his feet and knees. It was really funny watching him. You could tell he was really trying. Eventually we started the contest. We played for about an hour or so. I had a blast and I think Sods did too. He actually did a really good job. I was impressed.

Soda's POV

Today Kassie and I hung out today. Darry didn't want to leave her here lone today, so I told him I would stay. Kassie taught me how to juggle a soccer ball with me feet. At first I was having trouble and it amused her. That is funny. When I did learn how to though we had a contest on who could juggle longer.

I went first and I was actually impressed. I think I did really well. In the end I got twenty.

Kassie though was amazing. She has a true talent for this sport. She got fifty-four. We didn't actually have a prize fur whoever one.

"Hey Kassie I got to do dishes before Darry gets home and Ponyboy, Two-Bit and Steve will be here soon."

"Okay. I think I will read then for awful. Wait shouldn't I be helping you with dishes."

"Sorry kiddo. You can't get that cast wet," I told her while going inside.

While I was doing dishes I looked out the window that showed the backyard. I still needed to keep and eye I her. Darry told me last night that the doctor said she would have some problems willingly going into a car. She will also probably be having nightmares of what happened and it will seem very real.

That part I was not happy about. We can't protect her from her dreams especially nightmares of what happened to her.

Looking back outside I saw Kassie sitting on one of the tree branches reading a book. I still don't understand how Pony and her can read for like hours and not move or feel bored.

I was cut from my thoughts when I heard the screen door open then slam shut.

"Hey Soda," I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Pony looking through the fridge. "Hey Pony. Where's Steve and Two-Bit," I asked him.

"Oh they saw Kassie in the tree and decided to go see her, since they couldn't see her this morning or you know yesterday after the umm incident," Pony told me.

We both looked outside and saw Steve and Two-Bit giving Kassie huge hugs. She looked happy to see them and they looked happy to know she was still here and happy.

Kassie's POV

I was sitting on one of the branches in the tree in our backyard reading a book, when I heard Steve and Two-Bit coming. I thought they were in the house so when I got down from the branch I was immediately in a bear hug from Two-Bit. He wouldn't let go for a while. When he let go I thought I was free from bear hugs when all of a sudden I was now in Steve's arms being hugged to death.

"Kassie Curtis we were so worried sick about you," Two-Bit yelled.

"Yah! Why didn't you guys call us last night? We found out about it in the paper and it didn't say anything about you guys being okay or not," Steve said.

"Well guys as you can see I'm fine. Just have a broken right wrist and I think ten stitches on my head," I said pointing to the patch on my head that covered my stitches.

Two-Bit, Steve and I continued talking and Two-Bit kept on making jokes. Some were really stupid and some were actually funny.

"So Kassie what have you been up to today," Two-Bit asked me when we were walking back into the house.

"Ah Soda and I played cards, made blue pancakes for lunch and I taught Soda how to joggle and soccer ball with just his feet," I said sitting on the couch in between Soda and Pony.

"Wait you taught Soda how to joggle," Steve asked with shock.

"Yah. It was funny at first but he got the hang of it," I said smiling at Soda. He returned the smile.

"So Soda can you joggle more than her," Steve asked.

"Nope. She got me beat," Soda said with a smile.

"Did you expect this girl? She is a pro,"

Two-Bit said.

"No. Mackayla is way better than me at soccer," I told them.

It then was silent and we watched TV. Though every once and awhile Two-Bit makes a joke about something random.

Later I broke the silence and asked Soda a question. "Hey Soda. Do think once I get the stitches out I could continue playing soccer?"

It was dead silent for a couple minutes. Soda then turned to me.

"Um Kassie I'm not sure. I don't think you are able to. I think your done for the season," he said. Soda looked sad and I could tell he didn't want to tell me that.

The room was silent again. I decided to get up from the couch.

"I'll be in the backyard," I said.

I grabbed the soccer ball and went outside.

Pony's POV

Kassie got up and went outside to kick the soccer ball. Well probably just dribble and joggle. She looked really upset when she found out she couldn't finish the season. I felt bad for her. I knew how much this season meant to her. It was her last season of soccer for playing in middle school and she couldn't even finish it.

Soda and Steve were quiet now as well. I don't think we knew what to say or do.

I decided to get up and head to the kitchen. I'm going to seem like I'm getting or doing something when really I'm going to look out the window and see what Kassie is doing.

When I got to the kitchen window I saw her kicking the ball at the fence. I'm surprised that fence isn't broken yet cause she hits it a lot.

Someone grabbed my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. I turned around and saw Soda looking out the window.

"She is actually takings this better than I thought," said Soda.

"Really! How so you think she would have taken it?" I asked.

"Hmm well I thought she would throw a tantrum and start yelling," Soda said.

"Soda that doesn't sound anything like what Kassie would do. I figured she would go outside and kick the ball around and later tonight cry in her room," I said.

"Yah! Your probably right," said Soda. "I'm glad she isn't like those girls who throw tantrums and are cry babies."

"Yah I'm glad she ain't like that," I said.

We were still looking out the window when we realized the screen door was opened then shut behind. Then we heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Hey guys. Whatcha two lookin at," Darry said coming over to look out the window himself.

"Oh just watching Kassie kickin the ball at the fence," Soda said. "She has a string kick."

"And why are you two watching her," Darry asked.

"Well umm Kassie asked Soda about soccer and well I think you can figure out the rest," I told Darry.

"Oh! That poor fence," he said.

Soda and I started cracking up. That was actually funny.

"Hey what's so funny," said Two-Bit coming in with Steve in tow.

"Darry just said somethin funny," I said turning to them.

"Kassie still outside," Steve asked.

"Yah and we are going to need a new fence," Darry said.

"Whatda mean your gonna need a new fence," Two-Bit asked with curiosity.

"Come look," Soda said to them.

Soda, Darry and I moved away from the window so Steve and Two-Bit could see what we were talking about. All we got from them was "Oh!"

"Well Darry you won't just need a new fence. That girl is going to kill that soccer ball," Steve said.

"Yah. She got a strong kick," Two-Bit said with enthusiasm.

We continued watching Kassie. She really doesn't look happy. I can tell she is kicking that ball with all her strength.

Kassie's POV

I have so many emotions going through me right now. I was so sad, angry, depressed and so many other emotions. The only thing I wanted to do was kick the soccer ball at the old fence. Which I have been doing for who knows how long. My head started to hurt so I stopped kicking. I sat down in the grass and had the soccer ball in front of me.

I started spinning it on my finger and passing it side by side. I wanted to cry but on the other hand I wanted to continue being angry.

I realized then I couldn't do anything about it. I can't play soccer anymore for this season but I can try out in high school and still support my team by going to practices and the games.

I was bout to get up when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Soda. He smiled his famous grin and I did as well. He sat done beside me and it was quiet for a couple minutes.

"How you feelin," Soda asked looking at me.

"I'm fine. Really." I said. But I could he didn't believe me and right now I don't even believe myself.

"Come on Kassie. I know you better than that. Come on. Tell me."

I looked down and stared at the grass. I could already feel the tears coming down my cheeks. Soda lifted my head up to look at him. He wiped away the tears on my face.

"Soda. It's not fair. I feel angry and upset." I started to cry now. "Soda I didn't tell you guys this, but we are in the championships. That is why we had practice that Sunday. And now I can't play in it," I said.

Soda pulled me in his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I did the same and cried on his shoulder soaking his t-shirt.

"Shh. It's oaky. Why didn't you tell us about the championships?"

"Cause I wanted... I don't know. All I know is now I won't be able to play."

Soda rubbed my back and continued saying comforting words. I started getting sleepy and fell asleep on Soda in the backyard.

Soda's POV

When Kassie told me her team made it to the championships I was so happy for her, but then I realized why she was so upset. She wouldn't be able to participate in them. I think that broke her heart. When I was rubbing her back I could tell she feel asleep cause her breathing evened out and she wasn't crying anymore.

I carefully got up still holding onto my little sister and brought her inside. I carried her up the stairs and to her bedroom where I laid her some in her bed.

I walked back downstairs and saw that Two-bit and Steve went home. Pony was on the couch reading a book and Darry was in his recliner reading the newspaper.

I sat down on the couch and sighed loudly.

"How's Kassie," my youngest brother asked me.

"She's really upset. Oh and you guys will never believe this," I paused. Darry say his newspaper down and looked at me as did Pony. "Her team is in the championships."

"That's great, ...oh!" Said Ponyboy.

"Why didn't she tell us," Darry asked.

"I'm not sure. She didn't really know why either. But she is pretty upset about this and quite frankly I don't blame her," I said.

Darry and Pony nodded their heads.

This literally probably broke Kassie's heart. This is her last year in middle school and playing soccer in middle school. I hope she will be all right.


End file.
